


Birthdays

by avaalons



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaalons/pseuds/avaalons
Summary: You hate your birthday. Too bad Chris wants to celebrate it.





	Birthdays

A request from an anon who will be celebrating a birthday tomorrow! I had way too much fun writing this :) 

Happy birthday, I hope you enjoy! 

***

‘Chris, I’ve told you before, I don’t do birthdays. At least, not my own. It’s just not a big deal, it never was when I was growing up and I swear to god, it doesn’t bother me. You can’t miss what you never had, right?’ 

Chris couldn’t even comprehend what he was hearing, despite hearing it several times before. You were so casual about it, spouting this ridiculousness about your birthday not being important as you were _filling the dishwasher_. He had to come up with an idea and fast; it was only three days until the big day.

‘Fine,’ he feigned surrender, holding his hands up, 'I’ll drop it. Maybe I don’t understand it, but I’ll drop it.’

'Thanks baby. It’s better this way, I promise.’

***

Three days later, you awoke slowly to an empty bed. Chris’ side was still warm though, so you knew he hadn’t been up for long. He hadn’t mentioned your birthday at all since your conversation the other day and you weren’t entirely sure if that was a good thing or not. There was a chance he’d actually heeded your very serious request to just forget about it, but you supposed it was equally likely his silence meant he was up to something. And that made you nervous. 

The sudden absence of background noise made you realise the shower had been on in the master bathroom of Chris’ Boston house and it wasn’t long after that Chris emerged from the steamy room, water still beading on his taut chest and a white towel slung low around his hips. He held his phone out from his body and you could hear Lisa’s voice coming through the speaker. 

'So I’ll see you both later for dinner?’ she was saying.

'Hang on Ma, let me just ask my better half,’ he raised an eyebrow at you in question. You wanted to ask if this was a birthday thing, but you also didn’t want to draw attention to it in case he had genuinely forgotten. Surely the best thing was to just go along with it. Lisa wouldn’t indulge him when you’d made it clear you didn’t want any fuss, you were certain.

So you nodded in agreement before calling out, 'Hi Lisa, we’d love to come around. What time would you like us and what shall I bring?’

'Around six thirty would be great and just bring your lovely selves please.’

'Okay mom, we’ll see you later on.’

He hung up and grinned at you. You looked back at him warily.

'Sleep well princess?’ he approached the bed and, balancing his weight on his arms, leant over to kiss you good morning.

'Very well, thanks. Got any plans for today? Other than dinner with your mom later?’ 

'Yeah, got a busy one I’m afraid. Some meetings this morning and then I want to get a gym session in. Told some buddies I’d meet up with them this afternoon for a catch up and a beer while I’m in town. I should be home in time to pick you up for mom’s though. Will you be okay for the day? I can text you when I’m on the way to see my friends if you want to meet me there and you can say hi.’

You felt everything in you relax instantly. Birthday was officially forgotten.

'No, no, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine here chilling out. I might make a dessert to take to your mom’s later. You go have fun.’

'Okay sweetheart, let me know if you change your mind,’ he sauntered away towards the dressing room, dropping his towel as he went. You ogled shamelessly. Damn your super hot boyfriend. It was almost enough to make you want some birthday sex. But you kept quiet. No attention today. 

***

The day passed by without event, thankfully. You pottered around, tidying, watching TV and films, taking Dodger to the dog park; it was all delightfully calm and peaceful. You hadn’t heard from Chris all day, which was slightly odd, as he had said he’d text but perhaps he’d just wanted to give you space, knowing how much you hated your birthday.

Either way, when six pm rolled around and you were showered with your hair blown dry and a little light make up, but still hadn’t heard from Chris, you were slightly concerned. He was never late to his mom’s. Ever.

Calling him, he answered after a few rings and he spoke without waiting for you.

'Hi babe, I’m so sorry, I got held up. Would you be able to drive yourself to my mom’s? I’ll meet you there.’

'Uh, yeah, sure. I’ll see you in thirty.’

'Okay, sweet, see you soon,’ he hung up without waiting for you to say goodbye. Weird. He was probably just in rush to get to his car if he’d been held up. He wouldn’t want to be late. 

You collected your purse and keys, locked up the house and began the short drive to Lisa’s.

***

You pulled up outside the large suburban family home and instantly noticed the balloons lining the pathway. _Jesus Christ, what an idiot, to think Chris had just let your birthday slide. You were going to kill him. Stone dead._

You turned the engine off, and sat, hands gripping the steering wheel, staring at those offending balloons until the front door of the house opened and a figure you recognised came running down the pathway. You quickly turned your head away, watching your knuckles turn white. 

Chris wrenched the driver’s side door open and held a hand out to you.

'Babe, just hear me out-’

'Chris, I TOLD you over and over again that my birthday was nothing I wanted to celebrate! You said you’d drop it and look! Fucking _balloons!’_ You cut him off, anger mounting even though you knew he had good intentions. 

'Sweetheart-’

'No Chris, you just don’t get it, do you? You grew up with a huge family and everyone getting together and being around each other all the time. I’m sure your birthdays and holidays were all awesome, but mine weren’t, okay? And all this does is remind me of everything I’ve missed out on my whole life! Why couldn’t you just leave it alone?’ Tears threatened to well in your eyes and you felt so stupid. Rationally, you knew he was just trying to do something nice for it, but he’d missed the mark so, so much this time.

'I know, okay, I know,’ he started, continuing even though you were shaking your head frantically, 'I know that you’ve missed out on all the experiences that you should have had as a kid, that you deserved, but I’m here to give them to you now. The balloons are part of your 'kid’s’ birthday party.’

That got your attention, 'What do you mean, kid’s birthday?’

'Come inside and I’ll show you.’

You were quiet for a moment, considering his offer. He had gone to all this trouble, after all. Plus, you didn’t want to be rude to Lisa. You could see her hovering in the doorway up the path, one of her grandchildren holding her hand. 

'Has your mom actually made dinner?’

'Yes, she has really made dinner. That bit was true.’

You heaved a sigh and put your hand in his, 'Come on then, asshole, let’s get this over with.’

He pulled you from the car and led the way up the path. Lisa greeted you with a kiss on both cheeks.

'Happy birthday sweetheart,’ she said, holding both your hands in hers.

'Thanks Lisa,’ you whispered back. 

'Go in and see what he’s done.’

You stepped through into the living room to every single children’s party decoration imaginable. Bunting and streamers hung from the ceiling and a piñata dangled at one side. There was a pile of brightly wrapped presents in one corner and table with a sweet buffet; every type of candy was housed in glass jars with scoops and tongs ready to help guests with their selections. A huge cake in the shape of a fairytale castle, with turrets and a drawbridge and green vines winding their way up the walls was in pride of place at the centre of the table. Chairs were set up in the middle of the room, back to back in two rows ready for a game of musical chairs. Disney’s Beauty and the Beast played on the TV, muted, while old pop songs played from the stereo. 

You looked at Chris, speechless. His hand was warm at the small of your back while he explained what was going on. 

'This room is every party you should have had as a little girl. All these decorations are even legitimate 80s and 90s kids party decorations, courtesy of my mom’s loft, so it’s very authentic.’ 

'It’s… gorgeous,’ and it really was. It was exactly what you had imagined your dream birthday party would have been like when you were seven, eight, nine years old. 'How did you know?’

'How did I know what?’ 

'How did you know that this is what I’d dreamt about as a child?’ Your eyes filled with tears again, bittersweet this time, and if you hadn’t known it already, this would have been the moment you realised just how perfect Chris actually was for you.

He beamed at you, clearly happy with your reaction.

'There’s more, you ready?’

You simply nodded in reply, unable to get your words out and he led you again, through the living room and into the kitchen and breakfast room. The decor was a little more sophisticated in here, black and gold streamers fed out from the central light fitting and were attached to the walls, almost giving the impression of being in a circus tent. Music videos were being projected on to one white wall and a makeshift dance floor had been set up where there was normally a breakfast table, a couple of sets of disco lights throwing colours all around the room as the sun was going down. A corner was sectioned off with a red, velvety curtain and you looked at Chris in confusion.

'Photobooth,’ he explained, 'With a real camera on a tripod because we’re in the mid 2000s now. Your Sweet Sixteen.’

A sob escaped you and you gripped his shirt, 'I can’t believe you’ve done this. That your mom let you do this in her house!’

'Are you kidding me? A lot of this was her idea! I just expressed my vision and all the family added in all the details.’

'Everyone?’

'Everyone. We love you, doofus,’ he grinned, 'Right, last one.’

'Chris, there can’t be more. There’s so much already!’

'Believe it baby, there’s always more with us.’

This time you went through to the formal dining room where the big table was laid for dinner with fresh flower arrangements, crystal ware, ice buckets for wine, and all around the table, tea lights in delicate flower shaped holders gave the room a cosy glow. Strings of small paper lanterns had been strung from wall to wall, zig-zagging the ceiling and the chairs were adorned with fabric covers and dusky pink silk bows, like this was an actual, professional event. It was truly beautiful and you held a hand to your mouth in shock as you took it all in. 

'This one has brought us right up to date. What your most recent birthdays should have been and how they will be from now, if you’ll let me,’ Chris spoke in a low, tentative voice.

'Chris, I never imagined anyone would go to so much trouble to make me enjoy my birthday. This is incredible. I… I don’t even know where to begin to thank you.’

'Oh baby, you know there’s no need to thank us. We wanted to do something special and I know you’ve not had the best birthday experiences, but I’m hoping you can have them all tonight. Make up for some lost time.’

At that moment, Chris’ family appeared through the door way, plus some friends from back home that you were surprised to see, having never imagined they’d come all the way from LA for your birthday. You cried, you laughed, you were hugged and kissed and whirled around, and you had never felt happier, birthday or not.

***

Much, much later, you had all eaten as grown ups, played games as children and danced as teenagers, and you had had the most amazing time with friends and family that you loved dearly. 

You’d taken a moment to yourself and had snuck outside to sit on one of the stone steps leading from the patio to the lawn to get some fresh air and process everything that had been done for you tonight. You could see guests dancing under the disco lights through the bi fold patio doors, and the kids all running around comparing the gifts they’d got in their party bags, and you felt, for the first time in a long time, that this was where you truly belonged, and it was all because of one man who was leaning against the kitchen counter, chatting away to a friend, beer in hand and easy smile on his face. You saw him glance around and, not finding who or what he was looking for, went on a search. 

Eventually he returned and popped his head out of the patio doors.

'Babe, what are you doing out here? You’ll freeze!’ But he came over and sat down next to you anyway.

'Just taking a minute to appreciate what a lucky girl I am,’ you replied, gently bumping your shoulder into his body. His arm came around you, pulling you close.

'You’re not lucky, you deserve all this. Can I ask you the million dollar question?’

You looked up at him, amused, 'Sure, go ahead.’

He leant close, his mouth just inches from yours, and when he spoke, it was low and deliberate, 'Have you had a nice birthday?’

You smiled, 'It’s not saying much, but this is easily the best birthday I’ve ever had, by a mile. This is… everything I’ve always secretly wanted for my entire lifetime of birthdays. And you made it happen. You somehow knew what I wanted, even when I didn’t, or couldn’t, admit it.’

'I just wanted you to feel as important and as special as you should have done for every birthday that came before this one.’

'And I do, truly. Thank you.’

You held a hand to his face, caressing gently as he brought his face even closer, 'Do you think it’s time you had a birthday kiss?’

You pretend to think about it for a second before grinning.

'Oh, I think I could probably put up with one,’ and you tugged his face towards yours, your mouths coming together softly before deepening with a sweep of tongue and the twining of your fingers into Chris’ hair. 

When you needed to breathe before you got too carried away in your boyfriend’s mom’s garden, you pulled your lips away and rested your forehead against his. 

'Happy birthday,’ he said once more, 'and here’s to many more that we’ll celebrate together.’

'You better believe it Evans: there’s always more with us.’


End file.
